When We Escape They Follow
by Cyllwen
Summary: The story ends on a sad note.
1. Default Chapter

On an island some where in the Atlantic, smoke and lava poured from the cracks that marred the once smooth sand of this beautiful and tranquil place. There are many figures on this island but only two are standing. One is a man and one is a boy. "My name is Danny Phantom, and until last week, I was just another face in the crowd of metahumans and superheroes in this world. That has all changed now, and I pray to God that I will live through this."

**One Week Earlier**

It was another typical day at school, three ghosts and a cat stuck up a tree, Danny and Tucker were walking to lunch obviously arguing about something.

"Danny, I am telling you, you need to loosen up and get me into that press conference so that I can see her." Tucker was in rare form today when it came to being annoying. Lois Lane was in town, and, obviously, he had a crush on her. Danny knew it couldn't be good. When Tuck got like this he was relentless and often tiresome. The begging wouldn't bother Danny so much if he didn't couple it with the whining and bribing.

"Tucker, I am not your bus boy. I am not sneaking into a press conference, on ghosts no less, so you can drool over a reporter."

" She isn't just a reporter; she is one of the most talented women in the world, not to mention pretty cute." Just then Danny was saved by Dash. Actually it kinda was more like Dash appeared and Danny disappeared leaving Tuck to talk to the wall (which he did and that kinda scares me).

**After School, at Fenton Works**

Jack was excited. They had asked him to give a press conference on the increased and increasing supernatural events in their town. There would be people form the whole nation there. His wife was busy typing up his speech and his daughter was hiding upstairs, so, when his son entered the room, Jack pounced.

"Hey! Danny, you get to come with me to the press conference tonight." Danny, who had been posed to run, came to a complete stop.

"BUT! I don't want to go; take Jazz. She would understand what you are talking about."

"Nonsense, your coming and so is your sister. We are having a Fenton Family press conference. Now go put on your lab suit; we leave in less than an hour." Jack bounced off leaving Danny to try to find a place to hide so he didn't have to explain to his father what happened to his jumpsuit. An hour later he had no luck, his father and mother had found him anyplace he had tried to hide and they had shoved him in a spare lab suit and then into the car, I mean the Fenton Ghost Assault Vehicle, umm, I mean the RV. It was only a five-minute drive to the Court House but it took them close to twenty to get Danny unstuck from the Ghost Assault Vacuum. When they finally arrived at the courthouse the parking lot was packed and security had to see Danny and Jazz (who was in a purple lab suit) to their seats. They were in the front row beside (surprise, surprise) a reporter whose nametag read Lois Lane.

Jack stood up to make his speech and the worst two hours of Danny's life began. The speech was nearing its end when blue smoke started to stream form Danny's mouth. He looked up just to see a panther ghost leap down form above….and landed on Ms Lane! He had to think fast; seeing that everyone was distracted, he dove behind a chair and transformed. He then flew out form behind the chair and rammed into the ghost, sending both of them through the wall and outside.

The panther was the first to move, laying open Danny's arm and back from wrist to the edge of his shoulder blade with his sharp claws. Danny grabbed the panther by the neck. Snapped his good wrist around he sent the ghost into a fire hydrant. Silently he cursed himself for not bringing the thermos, but what is done is done. He dodged another blow and sent an ectoplasmic blast into its back, between its shoulder blades. It hit the ground hard, but got right back up lunging and trying to pin him down, but Danny dodged just in time. Then, out of nowhere, Tucker appeared with the thermos.

"Catch" Tuck threw Danny the Fenton Ghost Catcher. After a short burst of green light the battle was over, and Danny sunk to the ground with blood pouring out of the claw marks in his arm. He managed to get up again and make it into a hedge before he lost consciousness.

Inside the building chaos reigned, and people ran back and forth apparently doing nothing at all, except for screaming for their lives. Lois, on the other hand, was having the time of her life, she had already gotten several interviews from the Fenton family and now she was looking for the other child, Danny.

"Mr. Fenton, where is your son?"

"Probably chasing after that ghost, he carries some of my equipment with him wherever he goes."

"You're not worried about him?"

"He should be all right, but would you mind looking for him for me?" Jack wanted to get to this mystery quickly and this woman was getting on his nerves, let Danny deal with her.

"I would be happy to." Inside Lois was fuming, but she needed to get all the sides of this issue before she wrote a story.

**Outside**

Tucker was half carrying, the now human, Danny down the street to Sam's house, basically because Sam had the biggest Med-Kit and the most careless parents. The wound on Danny's arm had not stopped bleeding, and that worried Tuck more than a little bit. Just then, out of nowhere, there came a wind, it was kinda like having a car go by. The wind subsided and then came again. This time a man in a red suit appeared, The Flash.

"Hey kids; you okay?" Tucker knew he couldn't hide a wound that large from a man who thinks faster than a super computer. He didn't have a chance to explain before he saw a puff of smoke enter his, now awake, friend's mouth, unfortunately, the Flash saw it too.

"What the…." He was interrupted, however, when Danny knocking the Flash and Tucker aside and took the blow from another panther ghost. Flash and Tuck were unharmed, but Danny had fallen unconscious again, leaving him to the mercy of the ghost. It went to leap, but was knocked aside by a flying bat-shaped piece of metal. It growled at the dark shadow that had foiled its attempt to kill the ghost boy.

"Leave me be, my job is to kill the halfa; other than that, I will do no harm." The panther growled.

"It, it talked?" The Flash couldn't believe his ears.

It went to leap at Danny again, but this time the huge fist of Superman slammed it into the ground, keeping it from its goal. Then Tuck managed to suck it into the thermos, and things were quiet once more, except for the nonsense words escaping Tucker's mouth when he realized that the Justice League surrounded him. The following thud was him fainting from the shock.


	2. party! or not

The Watch Tower

Danny slowly regained consciousness only to be greeted by the face of the oddest man he had ever seen. If he hadn't been able to tell by other means than sight, he would have thought that the man was a ghost. He blinked, gaining the attention of J'honn (the alien dude taking care of Danny). He watched Danny for a moment. Danny felt a buzz in his mind.

"You are finally awake, Danny." His deep voice seemed to drill into Danny's head.

"Not for long if you keep shouting and get out of my head, telepath, it hurts." The pain vanished suddenly and the man looked shocked.

"I did not mean any harm; I was simply checking to see if you were mentally damaged."

"Not in anyway you can help." The room looked a lot like the med bay at the Titans Tower, but much larger. It was large and sterile; the very feeling it conveyed made Danny shiver. It didn't escape the notice of the other man, so Danny changed the subject before it could begin.

"You know my name, so it is only fair that I know yours" He tried to keep the harsh edge that was creeping into his voice out.

" I am J'honn, a Martian."

"Danny, and, since the ghost blabbed first, I am half ghost."

"You were aware of what was happening?" J'honn could not believe the resiliency that this young man was showing. It was rather frightening.

"Vaguely." Danny was in no mood for twenty questions. He sat up quickly and slid off the bed.

"Why am I here?"

"You were injured, and the wounds contained some sort of poison. We had to purge it from you system, then treat you for an infection."

"How long have a been out?"

"About 12 hours."

"12 hours. I am so grounded."

"I do not understand."

"Where is Tucker?"

"The boy who was with you?"

"Yes"

"In the conference room. After I give you some medication for the pain, I will show you."

"Thank you, but skip the meds; I can deal with it."

They walked out of the med bay and into the elevator, which took then to a large, circular room. The entire Justice League was assembled and looked like they were holding a trial, but most likely it was an entertaining game of twenty questions, thought Danny wearily. J'honn smiled. He liked this kid.

"Where is Tuck?" He looked around and didn't see the other boy.

"I am over here, Danny." He followed the voice. Tucker was over by the far wall, bothering Batman. Danny nodded and headed in that direction, but he was waylaid by Flash.

"You alright, kid?"

"In time I will be. Thank you for your help back there."

"Wow, Bats, this one is polite." Flash had obviously spent an extended amount of time with Tucker.

"Wonderful" was the droll reply. Tucker cut in quickly.

"Danny, are you okay? That panther ghost took a huge chunk out of you. You had better call your parents." Danny waited a moment before answering, studying the room and the people in it. The room was huge with the ceiling at least 5 stories above the halfa's head. It was almost as sterile looking as the med bay, a far cry from the….he didn't have time to think about that now.

Danny didn't even bother trying to explain why his parents would freak knowing he was with the Justice League. The three weeks when he was gone from Amity Park were an off-limit subject, and Tucker knew it. Batman had come up behind him while he was talking.

"Robin is on his way to make sure we haven't hurt you. He hasn't forgiven us for being intercepted that night."

"I don't blame him." Danny's voice was oddly flat as he replied, revealing nothing of what he was thinking. He knew from the news that there was nothing the older superheroes could have done, but it didn't help the empty feeling that he felt when he thought about that night over six months ago. He knew Batman was looking at him funny.

This wasn't the boy that Bats had meet when Robin brought his team to the Watch Tower for a day of training. That Phantom was happy and charming. Robin had told him that Danny had changed, but it stunned Batman to realize how much. He held his tongue and went to wait for his son's arrival.

Tucker was looking even more strangely all the while, trying to figure out why Robin would care about Danny, and why Danny was being so rude. He failed on both counts, so he just stood there making funny noises.

"Tuck, get ready to go right after Robin gets here. We are going to say hi, and then we are going home. Got it?"

"Got it." Whatever was wrong with Danny, he wasn't going to ask questions. That was Sam's job, because she could afford the bodyguards. Danny had been different since he had come back from where ever he had been. He had seemed old, more confident, and yet strangely distant. He didn't even bother running form Dash the other day. He just kinda stared at the bully, until Dash had broken down and ran off. He hadn't even been looking at Pauline, and that was strange, in fact he had ignored her completely for six months straight. Robin was walking up! Tuck sat down quickly.

Danny had been thinking about the same thing as Tuck had been. He knew that his time in Jump City had changed him, even more than two years of being half ghost had. He had tried to keep up a charade of normalcy, but he was failing miserably. He sighed. He felt and hand on his shoulder, so he turned around to tell Tucker off, only to come face to face with Robin.

"Hey Phantom, long time no see."

"How you been?"

"Obviously better that you have." Robin gestured to Danny's arm and back.

"It is just a scratch."

"Sure it is." He changed the subject. "We are having a birthday party for BB, and he wants to know if you can come."

"I am grounded for life by now as it is. When is the party?"

"In about two hours." Robin stopped to study his friend and former teammate. He looked tired and much older than his sixteen years. He no longer wore the T-shirt and jeans that he had when they had first meet. It was replaced with a black tee and jeans with sturdy black boots. It made him look washed out. His blue eyes glowed from underneath his black bangs. Robin felt so sorry for his friend.

"Fine, I will send Tucker home with a note to my parents."

"Hey don't I get to go?"

"No Tucker you don't."

"Why?"

"Mom and Dad need to know that I wasn't killed by a loco ghost."

"Fine but you owe me, Danny."

"I beg to differ." Tucker knew that this conversation was over. Man, he wanted the old Danny back.

"I am afraid that Mr. Phantom is not leaving the station for a while, Robin. You will have to have your party here." J'honn had shown up just in time to realize that Danny was planning a trip. "You are much to injured to be out of the med bay for extended periods of time. It will be several days before you can go home. I have already phoned your family, as they realize your extra activities."

"They freaked out right?"

"Indeed, but, in the end, they agreed. You mother insisted on coming up and watching over you. She should be here within the hour."

"Oh man!" Robin cut in.

"We can have the party here. I'll have the guys bring up the stuff." He took his leave. Danny slumped against the wall, too exhausted to act fine. J'honn wordlessly guided him back to the med bay so he could sleep.


	3. Protection from everyone but myself

Superman 

I watched the boy being led off to the med lab. I had a bad feeling about this. The boy was always dark and creepy, but he seemed to be getting worse. I mean, he was on his way to having lunch with Batman every day. I sighed and walked over to the teleporter, where Danny's mother was due to come up at any moment. She arrived about an hour late. I couldn't see how the two of them could be related. Maddie Fenton was moderately tall, with red hair and green/blue eyes. She looked as if she had packed half of her house. There was a girl with her who looked just like her mother, who was spouting some sort of unimportant babble.

"Hello I am Maddie, and this is my daughter Jazz. How is Danny?" She seemed nervous that he was a superhero and not in a good way. She almost looked as if she was looking for a way to escape.

"He is down in the infirmary resting; J'honn say he should be fine after a few days." She relaxed.

"He is going to come home then?"

"When he gets better. Why?"

"Because he spent some time in my team, and she is afraid that he came to be among friends again." Robin had come up behind them while they were talking.

"So? We all need to work with other superheroes once in a while."

"It is a long story, Kal-El. I will show them to the infirmary." Robin motioned for the two women to follow him. They did, though it seemed a bit reluctantly.

Maddie 

This whole thing was making me nervous. I know it isn't the fault of these people that Danny left, but I still can't look at them without being reminded of that. The young man leading us used to be Danny's team leader; she only knew that because of the last battle Danny had fought with the Teen Titans. He reminded her of the new Danny, calm reserved and silent, except Danny wore more black. I wonder how Danny is doing, Tucker said that he got beat up pretty bad, but I guess I am getting used to that happening. It makes me hate myself for not noticing sooner. Since we found out about his powers, we haven't know where we stand with him, and we have very little control over what he does, not that he took advantage of it, but it was frustrating. He would come home bleeding, unable to stand, yet act as nothing had happened. He was even more reserved than he was before he left. We followed him back to Amity Park the night he left the Titans. He laid down the law. He told us that he was a superhero first, our son next, and, if those two collided, his duties would override our parental control. I cried for a few hours. HE just stood there and looked at us waiting. We conceded, and our lives went on. I still cry at night, sometimes, and I know he hears me, and I hear him gasp in pain as he tries to sleep. It tears out my heart. We have finally gotten to the infirmary. A green man stood in the way of the door.

"Robin, your friend is resting. He shouldn't awaken for a while; the poison was removed from his system, but it took most of his strength to do so." The man was green like a ghost, but lacked the signature glow."

"Can I see my son?"

"When he wakes up, I will send for you." With that he walked into the infirmary and closed the door.

**J'honn**

The woman was distressed. That I could tell, but I still wasn't going to wake the boy. The boy seemed to spend most of his time asleep in a delta sleep (when one is aware of what is going one around him) and the slightest thing could jolt him out of it. He seemed to be reflecting as he slept, going over his mistakes in the battle he was injured in. I kept monitoring the boy telepathically, with permission of course. He was not what would be considered stable, but, for a superhero, he was pretty much the norm. Danny's eyes opened, and he observed me coolly.

"Your mother has arrived."

"I know."

"Should I send for her?"

"You had better, before she has a heart-attack." The same sarcasm he used earlier permeated his voice. J'honn chuckled.

"She did seem distraught."

"She always is now-a-days." Danny closed his eyes and sighed. I went to go get his mother.

She practically ran to the infirmary when I told her that Danny was awake. I made her slow down before entering the infirmary.

Danny 

Mom walked in with Jazz, worry radiating out of their eyes. I smiled softly to put their hearts at ease. I know that the last few months have been hard on Maddie but I could only do so much to protect them from my life. They both gave me a light hug, careful to not disturb my injured shoulder and arm. J'honn just stood watching us.

"Danny, are you alright?" Jazz found her voice.

"As much as I usually am." I kept my voice flat to keep the exhausted quiver from it. "I need to rest a little bit more, though." They both nodded and left. I collapsed on the bed.


	4. We all continue on

He flittered in that dark place in his mind for quite some time. The screams and moans of those who had died in this room echoed through his brain, and their images floated just on the edge of his vision. Noblemen and woman lost to the cause that he now followed. It was almost enough to make him feel mortal, almost. He had gotten used to the noises. The things that went bump in the night no longer bothered him. He even found some faint comfort that he wasn't alone. "The things that went bump in the night," the phrase amused him. Same with "someone is walking on my grave," that one he liked, however; it was so fitting. The voices went away, and he fell into a deep sleep.

J'honn left the med bay when he was sure that the sedative had taken effect. The boy's ability to stay aware of what was going on while he was unconscious was amazing. It was, however, a hindrance to his healing process, so J'honn gave him a heavy sedative to allow the boy to rest. He wouldn't be happy when he awoke, but he would feel better. J'honn walked into the control room, only to find all the Titans, save one, waiting for him.

"Robin."

"J'honn. How is he?"

"He is on the mend. You should be able to have your party in a few hours."

"Good. His mother is here?"

"Yes, a paranoid woman."

"She has reason to be."  
"So I have been told." Robin looked grim for a moment.

"We didn't part with Danny willingly. He left to protect us from his life and to protect himself from getting too attached."

"I noticed that he tries to bear the weight of the world."

"Two of them."

"Ah yes, the ghost and the living."

"That is the gist of it, anyway." Robin didn't seem to want to talk about it. J'honn let him go. He would ask Batman later. He was aware that the team missed their friend and hoped that one day he would return, but it seemed that Danny had another reason for leaving than what Robin knew.

"Where is Raven?" Robin tensed, it seemed like he was angry, but not at J'honn.

"She doesn't like parties." The team withdrew before J'honn could ask more questions.

The Titans

"I can't believe that Raven didn't come. Danny and her were so close." Beast Boy said. A dark figure watched them as they moved out of the control room.

"That is the reason why she didn't want to come. He saw inside her in a way that none of you ever could, and it scared her." The dark figured answered BB. Robin smiled.

"Nightwing."

"I talked to her that night while you were up watching Danny fight Vlad. She is scared that he will not accept her for what she really is and even more afraid that he will. Miss independence lost control, and it scared her." Nightwing stayed in the shadows watching the faces of those around him.

"I know, but I can't make her understand that he felt the same way." Robin wished that his brother could help him, but knew that he would never interfere in his team.

"You will find a way in time, but right now you need to go check on your team member in the infirmary." Robin nodded and started down the hall.

'Robin? I don't understand. If Raven and Danny like each other, aren't the two most likely to understand each other?" Cyborg was confused.

"I believe Danny knows that, but he also knows that she doesn't, so he won't try to talk to her. He knows he may end up driving her further away. Lets not talk about it right now."

"Okay. From what J'honn said, he should be awake by now."

"I thought that the green man said it would be several hours." Star said.

"Danny burns anything that he doesn't want out of his system. He should be finished by now."

"Oh very well. Let us go see our friend."


	5. Danny is Danny

this was only alpha read, so If there are mistakes I am sorry.

* * *

The team walked into the med. lab knowing full well that their friend was not going to be asleep. He was floating in the corner of the room looking out a high window about a medicine cabinet. The room was lit with an otherworldly light. He was wearing his old uniform, having shed the outer cloak and jacket when he was admitted to the infirmary. It made him look younger, almost innocent, like he used to. Robin would have chuckled if the scene wouldn't have been so solemn. It took Danny a few moments to notice them; he seemed to be talking to someone else but without words. It didn't seem to be going well. BB was the first to speak up.

"Dude are you okay?" Danny turned around and the green light faded from the room as he dropped to the floor, now human in form. He smiled at his friends looking around for someone but not finding him or her. His smile dropped from his eyes though it remained on his mouth.

"I was just thinking. Raven stayed to watch the tower?" Robin nodded. Danny seemed disappointed but shrugged it off.

"Oh. So when is the party?" BB had been waiting for that question and he pounced up at the mention of the party.

"Right now dude. Everything is waiting upstairs." At that Star and BB raced out of the room like jackrabbits leaving the others behind. Cyborg followed but Robin stayed with Danny. He blocked the door slightly waiting for Danny to say something. He didn't have to wait long.

"She missed Beast Boy's birthday so that she wouldn't have to see me." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"I can leave. Raven should be here."

"Raven made her choice and you made yours. Don't let it each you up inside."

"I can't help it. When I feel guilt then I feel something. I feel like I am becoming more and more like a ghost everyday. I am an observer, detached from the world. Cursed to be immortal and to have to watch people die without knowing if I can ever follow them. Raven, I though she would know what it felt like, but she didn't want someone to share her pain with. She just wants to keep anyone who can see it away form her." His voice was bitter and cut right into the soul but Robin knew it wasn't directed at him.

"I know."

"I am the same way but for a moment I thought that she would understand. I won't make that mistake again." Now his voice had no expression, it would have done Batman proud.

"Let's go eat cake."

"And let them eat cake." No one laughed.

Upstairs

"Sit down Superman."

"I am worried about that boy. His mother gives me the creeps."

"Sit Down Superman"

"He seems so reserved and distant. I don't think that is healthy"

" SIT DOWN SUPERMAN" Batman's voice finally filtered through and Superman stopped his ranting and sat down. The rest of league at the meeting chuckled until a look from Batman shut them up.

"Let the boy go. We aren't as responsible for it as some believe. My sons went through this. It isn't healthy but it should pass or he will get used to it. I suggest that we have him and the Titans attend that stupid training thing that Superman has set up for the local town superheroes."

"Batman, it isn't stupid."

"If you say so."

"You might be right, about the boy. I will ask his mother."

"Does she really give you the creeps?"

"Yes. Why are you smiling?" Batman just walked away.


	6. Dragon Tears

Alpha read only. My beta is still raising his army of evil.

* * *

The party came and went they had a lot of fun but for Danny it was over much too soon. He had been beginning to feel like he used to feel but it didn't last. He had been given a room and Superman had forced his mother to leave. It him feel better that she didn't have to be up here. He had got the room darkened like his old one at the tower and he was practicing his meditation techniques. He hadn't done it for a while and now he remembered why. There were a lot of ghost that wondered around but because they didn't have any intent that was harmful, Danny ignored them but when meditating they became aware of him and most of them liked to talk. At this moment he was watching a woman who looked like a superhero but she hadn't seen him yet. She couldn't have been a day over twenty and was very pretty. Long brown hair obscured her face from his view but he could tell that her form was very fit and the flames on her jumpsuit made it apparent to be a fire user. He just floated for a moment then decided to say something.

"Who was he?" She looked up but her face was still beyond his vision. She dried her eyes on one of her sleeves.

"Who was who?"

"The man who makes you think there was reason to stay here." He tilted his head slightly.

"He is gone now, guilt is what holds me now."  
"Why guilt?"

"When I died he stopped living before I ever told him I loved him."  
"He knew. He made his choice. Now you have to make yours. If you are staying only for guilt then you are putting yourself through pain that you don't have to."

"You think so?"

"I do."  
"I think you right." She started to fade but at the last moment she turned but kept her head down so that he couldn't see her face.

"Boy? Why do you stay?" It was too late she was gone but he answered anyway.

"I am not quite dead yet and I have to avoid your fate." He broke out of his trance to Superman shaking him.

"Danny! Danny! Are you okay?"

"Obviously you have never seen someone meditate before." His voice was chilly and it caused the man in front of him to step back.

"I am sorry."

"No matter. I was done anyway. I convinced her to leave."

"What?"

"The fire manipulator who used to have this room."

"What? She died over four years ago."

"Tis not the dying that hurts us so."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

"Okay…Training is starting downstairs."

"I will be right down." Superman walked out and Danny said a silent farewell to the room's former occupant and followed him. He wished he could fade away so easily.

They reached the main room a few minutes later and it was buzzing with life. Every wannabe superhero was here along with a few locals who knew what they were doing. Static Shock was in the corner looking bored. Danny had never meet him but he seemed to be the safest person to stand next to.

"Hi I am Danny Phantom."

"Static Shock. I was forced here by Batman. You?"

"Joint effort between Superman and J'honn who are worried about my metal state."  
"At least they have a reason. I think Batman brought me here so I could be suffering along with him."

"No doubt."

"You were a Titan weren't you?"

"Briefly."

"Don't want to talk about it?"  
"Yah."  
"No problem. Stick with me during the training, these guys can be vicious."

"I was hoping you would ask. Not that I can't take care of my self."

"My point was that you shouldn't have to."  
"I got it."

"Thanks Static. I need to go get ready. I am not in full costume yet and my stuff is in my coat."  
"OK. I will make sure we are in the same team so we both know someone."

"Okay I will see you later." He turned around and walked straight into a hulking man who was about seven feet tall with metallic skin. Danny didn't even try to be polite he just walked past but the guy grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him into a wall. He simply phased through the wall and out into space and took a moment to calm himself. He almost succeeded when he saw the guy gloating to a scowling Static. The rage that he had bottled up since he left the Titans leaked out of its safe place and Danny dove back into the station with a roar that shook the room. The metal man managed to block several of his attacks before Danny hit him on the chin, the force of the blow carried him into a chair. Danny landed and watched him.

"Why did you do that?"

"What?"

"Attack me."

"You walked into me."

"That gives you the right to attack a possible ally for a mistake?"

"In my book it does."

"You might want to rewrite that book."

"Why should I?"

"You just showed that you can't be a superhero."

"What do you mean?"

"You let your rage rule you. You believe in your own superiority and the your ability to conquer and beat down your opponents. That makes you a thug not a hero." The man had recovered and came at Danny again who merely dodged. He dodged and dodged until the man was sweaty and exhausted. They had drawn a good crowd.

"You have never met anyone stronger than yourself have you? I have one thing to tell you, go home and get a job and live your life." Then Danny walked away leaving the metal man panting on the floor. He was about three feet away when he suddenly blacked out. He heard Static yelling for J'honn and all was dark.

Teen Titan Tower

"Raven you are taking part in this training." Nightwing stood glaring at the young demon girl.

"I am not."

"You are. Robin has ordered it at the advice of the Justice League."

"I am not going." She went to move towards the door and he stepped in front and grabbed her arms and muttered "Now" The transporter beam kicked in and they were on the Tower. Raven pulled away. Nightwing flipped her over causing her to fall flat on her back. She looked up into the worried eyes of Robin and a black teen that she didn't know.

"What is wrong?"

"Danny."

"What about him? He left the Titans. He is no longer our responsibility." Robin swung right and stopped with his fingertips a moment away from her face.

"Danny did what he had to do but he never left the Titans. He is one of us a surely as you are." He closed his fist and walked away. Anger seemed to come off him in waves. Raven knew that she had gone to far with that one. Nightwing whispered in her ear.

"Don't let your hurt, hurt them."

"Why do you keep giving me advice!"

"I have done most of the things you are doing. Trust me they are better left undone." He stopped for a minute and she saw raw pain flash across his face.

"Danny is in the infirmary. They don't know what is wrong with him. They think that something is happening to him." He was rewarded by a crack in her uncaring mask.

"Like what?"

"Mortality is only mortality to the immortal." With that he swept out of the room. Raven ran for the med. lab. Panic had broken her mask.

Med. Lab

"I believe that the wound may have been poisoned and the fact that he is half ghost kept its effect at bay for this long." J'honn had just finished his speech on Danny's condition when Raven ran in. Tears Streamed down her face.


	7. Dead or Perhaps Not

Nothing much happenes. Alpha read only...my beta is still being my beta

* * *

Ember was fuming. It had been nearly a year since Danny Phantom had sent her back to the ghost zone and she still hadn't gotten out yet. She wasn't going to work for that Masters guy again. He was more trouble than he was worth. She dangled her legs off one of the floating rocks that was the ghost zone in a nutshell. Not too far off a girl was talking to another girl but the giggling that usually permeated these conversations was nonexistent and that made Ember curious. She stood up and walked over to an over turned table that the girls were hovering over. She grabbed the closest by the color and pulled her down to face level. It was Johnny 13's girlfriend Kitty.

"What the heck are you two talking about?" Kitty pulled herself free and brushed the wrinkles out of her shirt before answering.

"A new girl claims that Danny Phantom is near a ghost portal. It is drawing its energy from him, one of Skulker's traps. He should be defenseless. People can escape through it but it is really small." Kitty shrugged. To her it was just good gossip but to Ember it was sweet music. She walked away just as abruptly as she had walked up. She had to find this portal and get her revenge. She turned to go and came face to face with the boy she had just been thinking about but he looked transparent and more…ghostlike that usual. No emotion showed on his face.

"Danny Phantom?" No menacing words or monologues could come to mind. She just stared. He looked at her looking quite uninterested. Was the half finally dead? She knew that powers like his had the ability to consume but could they take over his human side? Or did someone finally off him? His gaze pierced through her as if he didn't even want to see her. That made her angry. She grabbed her guitar and pulled it up to play a note. She pulled her hand down to hit the strings but it hit air instead. Ember looked up to see DP holding her guitar. He looked at it, a deep sadness hiding behind his wide empty eyes. He strummed on it playing a nice but simple tune. Then he looked up and finally spoke.

"I am sorry." That caught her by surprise.

"What?"

"I should have come back to you once I put you here. I should have listened. I should have made sure you were okay. It must be torture to have to spent eternity in such agony." She stopped with her mouth hanging open.

"Your lyrics gave you away and while I was talking to a woman a little bit ago I realized what they said. You didn't want power….you just wanted to be love. The years of death are enough to distort any good mind." He stopped and looked at her before fading away. "Or any beautiful soul." In the first time in years Ember cried.

Watch Tower

"Raven." BB said it in a pained voice stained with anger and discouragement

"How is he?" Cyborg kept him from answering.

"What would you care? He isn't our problem anymore remember?" She hung her head but BB shoved Cyborg away.

"He is just worried. Danny stopped breathing on us for a moment there."

"What is wrong?"

"We don't really know. It couldn't be poison cause Danny would burn it off. That is why I asked them to bring you. I don't know what happened between you two but you can't let him die." She looked up at BB and stared into his eyes. He didn't look away.

"He saw inside me. He kept my darkest side at bay and felt its full power and still he could look at me. I didn't know what to do. I felt ashamed. I wanted the power that the merge gave me. I almost didn't let him go."

"He knows the worst in you because in someway it is in him Raven. He understands." He looked at her with sorry and sympathy in his eyes. BB knew what it was like to hold a beast inside you.

"I need to see him. Then I need to search anyone who has been in contact with him since he got injured."

"I will get the right people together. He is in there." BB left with Cyborg and Raven walked gently into the next room.

He looked so tame and safe but Raven had seen the icy coldness inside him just as he had seen the dark rage and madness inside her. The dark hair the fell over his face gave him a deceptive innocence. For a moment she circled around like she was approaching a sleeping viper. It reminded her of the first time that he had transformed. It had been in a fight with Control Freak. He had only been watching the fight. Watching them all get trashed, then once they were all down he walked straight up to the man and placed his hand on the remote. Control Freak had been laughing when he had walked up but when he transform and his eyes started to pulse green the criminal had started to scream. Raven herself had given him a disbelieving look. He had looked at her and said

" Now you see why people hate and fear me. You will always be a hero to them. I will always be a horror. Just a lone ghost and more often than not I will be blamed for the damage caused while you are praise for stopping more damage." She hadn't said anything then and she couldn't find everything to say now. She was trembling. She just couldn't make it to the bed were the one person who could have understood her was lying. The one person that she had pushed away. Strength left her and a sob formed in the back of her throat. She closed her eyes and went to brush the tears away. Another hand beat her too it. She looked up and saw Danny. She wanted to scream and curse and cry all at the same time. She wanted to be angry but she just couldn't. He knelt down and brushed the rest of tears away. On his face she saw no expression. Then he pulled her into his arms and he held her as she cried her bitter tears.


	8. The endnot yet

Only Alpha read so you will have to muddle through any mistakes.

* * *

He didn't say a word or make any soothing sounds. He simply pulled back her hood and stroked her hair and held her tight until her racking sobs calmed into silent streaming tears and then he held her a little tighter to let her know that he was there.

It took about twenty minutes for her to pull herself together and she struggled out of his arms. He didn't really react. He just let her go. He had the same look on his face that he had had when he made them all go to church. He was very religious and often had told her that God was the only thing keeping him hanging on. She was beginning to realize what he meant. His hand brushed away the last of hr tears and then he got up and sat on the side of bed. He looked utterly drained but his eyes were full of grim determination.

"Hello Raven." He kept his voice even but she could here the tired tremor underneath the well-crafted dark timber.

"Hi Danny."

"Long time no see. What are you doing here?" The accusing tone she expected never came.

"I was dragged in by my hair."

"I see." He pursed his lips together.

"They told me that you caught a bug."

"There is a portal round here somewhere and it is drawing energy from the only ghost energy around. I don't have the strength to find it." He made it sound like the spatula had fallen behind the stove. She shook her head. How was she supposed to find a ghost portal? He seemed to know what she was thinking.

"My mom left some stuff in her room. I showed Robin how to use it but you have to shut it."

"How?"

"Just pull it together." He closed his eyes and lay back on the bed. He was out like a light leaving her totally confused. She levitated him back into the bad and covered him up. Then she headed back out to the mini waiting room where only BB remained. He was in the shape of a large German Shepherd and was wining at the door. At the sight of her he transformed back into his humanoid form and gave her a questioning look.

"We need to get the Fenton's equipment and find a portal." He nodded.

"Robin is in the main area. He is going to help you."

"Why is everyone mad at me but Danny?" He seemed surprised.

"Danny understands. He doesn't want to get close to people either. He doesn't look upon what you did as betrayal. Robin, Star and Cyborg look at what you did as just that. I just look at it like it is your business if you want to remain alone." She bowed her head. He led the way to where the rest of the group was. They didn't pass angry glances but deep inside Robin's eyes she could see the disappointment. Nightwing must have told him about how he got her there. She felt ashamed but not sorry. She pushed him away because that was what needed to be done. So with this in mind she steeled herself to all reactions and walked into the middle of the room. She had almost made it when something hit her from behind knocking her flat. Mocking laughter filled her ears. She turned her head to see that man that Danny had fought with that fateful night those months ago. Vlad Plasmius. His evil grin and haunted eyes lit up his face with a hellish glow. She growled under her breath but the effect was another mocking laugh.

"Don't me mad little girl. I shut down your portal. That is what you wanted isn't it? Of course dear Danny won't regain his strength in time to save his friends." An army of ghost stood behind him among then the replicated phantom they had fought six months ago. Robin gestured for the Titans to get ready while Superman followed suit with the Justice League. An army stood against an army and Raven didn't feel lucky. The dead usually have very little to loose.

Med. Lab

Danny's mind was wandering the ghost zone and it was empty…much too empty. It was downright scary like a haunted house that even the spirits have deserted. Thought echoed through the green plasma that was air in the ghost zone. It didn't matter to him. He didn't breathe in this form anyway. He floated until he reached the place that he had seen Ember last. She was still there but all alone this time. A sweet sad song echoed through the region. She was reminiscing.

"They all left to come after me didn't they?" She didn't turn around.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"I didn't have a reason anymore."

"I don't understand."

"Then you will never figure it out." He sat down next to her and sighed.

"I guess. I wish I could wake up. I have a feeling that I am missing something important."

"Like what?" She wasn't used to him being kind and vulnerable.

"The utter destruction of the world."

"Oh."

"But I still don't have the strength to wake up and even if I did I couldn't get out of bed."

"What if you borrow strength? From one of the humans or one of your friends."

"Or another ghost." He looked at her questionably.

"What?"

"Ember I know you don't like me but I need your help." She looked at him for a moment.

"Why should I?"

"You never wanted destruction but you want power. I can give you power if you use it to help me." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Very well but how can you figure that I can give you the power and your body back?"

"I have to trust you." He turned intangible and so did she and they merged.

It only lasted for a moment. He pulled all the strength he could out of her while she tasted the strange power of the halfa. She had gotten the better end of the deal, all the energy he took was immediately replaced since they were in the ghost zone. He pulled free. Then he gave her a look and then a half smile and said.

"Would you care to join me? I know you love a good tune." His eyes were not quite right. It almost looked as if he was drunk and then it hit her, Danny was half ghost. He had never contained just ghost energy before and it was making him react like any other ghost would and that meant he was going to act a little batty till it wore off. Ember had to see this.

"Only if I can sing back up in the lead number." He nodded and grabbed her spare guitar. This would be fun. She flew after him.

They appeared in the infirmary and Danny flew back into his body but the strange insane glow didn't go away. He smirked at her.

"Vlad is this way." She followed, not quite sure how this was going to turn out.

Upstairs

The battle wasn't going well for the league. The dead far outnumbered them and far outpowered them and the few ghost gadgets they had just weren't enough. Vlad was floating still yet high about the crowd. He seemed almost disappointed. He watched the destruction yet did nothing to add to it. He was busy watching. He was watching Raven. What was it about this girl the Daniel found fascinating? Why did he want to protect her? He left a home and a team because he knew that she was uncomfortable. Why? Why was Daniel that selfless? He became colder and more ghost like with each passing day, yet the good in him refused to die! WHY? His face twitched. That was the only indication of his inner monologue. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned. Danny Phantom stood before him. Vlad tried not to look shocked. Danny look positively angry and not in his usual pathetic way. He was angry and he was here to make sure that Vlad knew it. A shiver crawled up the older halfa's back. He tried to suppress it but was interrupted by the blow to his chin. He flew backward but it didn't take him long to recover and fly back up to where Daniel was.

" Very good Daniel." Daniel's left eye twitched.

"Why? Why are you so sad and pathetic that the only thing you can try to do is take over the world? It has been tried and all ten thousand people have failed. Couldn't you just buy a cat and PLAY GOLF!" Now there were Daniels all around him. The boy had finally learned to duplicate! That was wonderful.

"I was never a cat person." A blow to the temple rewarded the remark. It shook him a little but not much more. Daniel leeped forward and slammed Vlad into the wall but was thrown off by an ectomplasmic blast.

"Daniel you can never beat me without your friend's help and they are all previously engaged."

"No they are not." Vlad looked around to see what he meant. All the ghosts were gone!

"Nice job Ember!" The teen pop star stood there looking very pleased. Those ghosts had been a piece of cake.

"You're welcome." Daniel turned to Vlad.

"I didn't have to beat you. All I had to do is distract you."

"Well good for you. Now what you going to do?"

"Give you to the count to five to run." Ember pulled out the ghost bazooka and leveled it at the middle aged lonely man who needs to get a cat. Vlad decided that the best thing to do was retreat for now but he would be back.

"Thank you Ember." Danny stared at her through half closed eyes. His borrowed strength was running out. She was pulling it back into herself.

"Time to sleep little hero."


	9. Chapter 9

Only Alpha read so please don't flame me over mistakes. Srry this took so long but I had lost the internet for an eternity and couldn't post things at school.

The whole League came to see him off. The only person missing was Raven but he expected that. Part of him realized that he probably wouldn't see her again. It was their path to walk alone and not even love could change that when she didn't want to. He respected that. The rest of the Titans were busy trying to convince him to join them again. He had tuned them out over an hour ago. His eyes were fixed on the earth gently turning below them. It looked so peaceful. Now he knew why the League were here…it was their home.

"Wish I had a home like that." It escaped his mouth in a whisper that only Robin heard.

"What you say?" The slightly older teen asked him with a concerned look on his masked face. Danny turned towards him ignoring his mother's impatient face. She had been trying to leave for almost three hours but could not convince Jack to go and she didn't have the heart to tell Danny he had to leave.

"Tell Raven goodbye for me."

"Sure."

"And Robin…goodbye." There was finality to the words that Robin just didn't like.

"So no more Phantom, Teen Titan?" Danny just shook his head.

"I don't belong here in this peace and careful order. I have a different job and I think if I had to leave later it would tear me apart. I'm not strong enough to leave you guys behind if I was truly one of you."

"Danny…" Robin didn't have anything to say. The ghost boy just smiled at him and walked towards the transporter-thingy (don't know what it is called). His mother gratefully followed him with Jack and Jazz trailing behind.

They disappeared with a blinding flash and all was quiet. The League had liked the young superhero, at least most of them had enjoyed his company and several had gone out of their ways to talk with him. And now he was gone…and it stung them...some more than others...that he was gone for good. For even among superheroes he was different and unusual, like nothing they had run into before. He knew that and had walled himself away from their curiosity and even their love to protect himself from the fact that they might take it away.

Slowly they all walked away until only Robin and Superman stood staring at the spot their temporary member had been.

"Think he'll ever come back?" Superman asked.

"Not of his own free will." Robin turned from the pad and looked up at one of the other levels. Superman sighed and followed his gaze.

Raven pulled away from sight and into the shadows.

"She was crying." Clark said with some awe in his voice.

"I know." Robin just walked away.

Back in Amity Park everything had falling into a normal routine for most of the Fenton family. Jack blew things up and Maddie fixed them. Danny got hurt and Jazz fixed him. However there was a rift there that didn't seem to want to heal. Maddie was almost panicked at times about waking up one morning and finding Danny gone. Jazz knew that one day…soon Maddie would have to face the very thing she was afraid of. Jack watched and waited unusually observant since the day his son had first ran away. Danny…fought ghosts…and sat on his roof looking up at the moon and wishing that the restlessness in his chest would go away so that he could be happy.

I know this is a sucky way to end it and it is probably filled with errors but I have wanted to get it done. I finally have the Internet back and am trying to finish my long overdue projects. Please review and include ideas for the next and last of this series…cause I'm out.


End file.
